Vongola-style Secret Santa -- Gokudera x OC
by BananaPrincipessa
Summary: Reborn gathers everyone for a Secret Santa, and Gokudera is under the pressure of giving a gift to Cherushii Annu, a girl he deems as his Juudaime's "Future Wife"... and falls in love with her?


**Vongola-Style Secret Santa**

A/N: Hello to everyone who will read/is reading this fanfic/oneshot/thing! This is a Secret Santa present for Chelsea Annu~~ I hope you like this crack-y present that I have made on the day of Christmas itself~~ *is a bad Secret Santa, too xDDD *

Name:cherushii annu

Age:19

Flame:storm flame

Personality:always happy(more like yamamoto) and talkative

How she looks like:she looks like kyoko but with glasses and piggy tails

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, in any way, own Katekyo Hitman Reborn!, its characters, or the OC used in this story. If I did own any of them... Well, there's no telling~ On a serious note, I would appreciate it if you do not copy-paste this anywhere.**

* * *

By some force of Nature, Fate's design, or Reborn's nonchalant blackmailing methods, everyone in the Vongola Famiglia, as well as their allies, have gathered in Tsunayoshi Sawada's house for a little activity called "Secret Santa". Three weeks ago, Reborn flew to virtually every place where he could track down the people involved in his little game and forced them to pick a person they will give a gift too. And now, in the evening of the 24th of December, everyone is waiting for the midnight bell to strike and end this ridiculousness (or so most think; it's not really ridiculous; it's fun).

One of the people who absolutely hated the idea was the furious Storm Guardian of Tsuna's family, Gokudera Hayato. He could give all the reasons in the world as to why he hated the idea, like it costs too much to do something like this as he's already struggling with his rent, or that he doesn't trust the people Reborn included in the activity, or that he really finds this idea to be stupid and a waste of time. Oh yes, Gokudera could stand to be the king of excuses this time around, but he joined, for Juudaime's sake. But he immediately regretted it; not because he got the peron he hated the most, but because he got _her_.

Cherushii was different from the other girls Gokudera has the unfortunate luck of dealing with, not that he knows that he feels like that. He doesn't feel bothered with her presence, and out of all the girls he knows, she was the least annoying of them all. She's cheery and bright, almost like a duplicate of that Baseball Idiot, but she wasn't as annoying as him. In all certainty, she was perfect for his Juudaime, and he was willing to protect her to the ends of the world for his Juudaime's sake.

He spent the past two weeks racking his brain for any sort of idea of a present for Cherushii, something that won't get him embarrassed when he buys it. But what could he get that a girl would like and won't make him look like he was shopping for a girlfriend or worse; he was shopping for HIMSELF, instead? He kept track of what he could observe from her to figure out her likes and dislikes, and what he found out surprised him the most.

She wasn't like the girls who cared only for cute and dainty things; she actually had taste. She has shown preference for particular types of music that weren't in the range of trashy pop or meaningless songs; she actually LIKED things with sense and meaning. So perhaps an album of great music would entertain her? No, that costs too much for his own sake; he'd either have to buy an album and not pay his rent for a month, or he could forget the idea of the album. Oh well, idea trashed.

She also liked reading stuff, but he wasn't sure what she liked reading, and a book on Applied Physics would be too much. This is just so hard.

A few days before the 24th, he was running out of ideas, and of patience. He decided to consult his all-divine Juudaime for anything to give to His Respectable Juudaime's future wife.

"E-Eh? What Cherushii-san likes? Umm... I don't really know, Gokudera-kun. Why don't you just ask her?"

"Dame Tsuna, that's not the point of the Secret Santa." Reborn reprimands his pupil, and kicks him squarely on the face at the same time. Tsuna curls on the floor for a second before rising up, his face swollen on one side and bearing the mark of Reborn's shoe. "R-Reborn! What was that for?!" Tsuna whines, teary-eyes from the pain on his face. Reborn completely ignores him in retaliation.

Tsuna forgets the previous situation for a second as his mind registers an idea. "A-Ara, Gokudera-kun, why don't you give Cherushii-san something involved with her friends? She seems to value her friends very much, don't you think?" Tsuna suggests, almost in a matter-of-fact tone. Gokudera processes the idea for a second, and lights up. "That's perfect, Juudaime! You're so smart! The smartest, Juudaime!" Gokudera almost resembles a dog over his fawning for his Juudaime. Tsuna sweatdrops at Gokudera's reaction.

So here he is now, clutching a large present wrapped neatly in a bright red gift wrapper, with a golden ribbon and bow to make it even prettier than it is. He would get credit of the handiwork, but his sister was the one responsible for the gift. He eyes the girl he picked, clutching the edge of the gift unconsciously, as an unidentified wave of nervousness sweeps across his guts. Wait a sec, what was he so nervous about, anyway?

"Minna, thank you all for participating in Reborn-san's Secret Santa activity!" the younger sister of the energetic Sun Guardian starts announcing over to the microphone that stood erect at the front of the crowd that huddled together in Tsuna's house (how they all fitted inside is beyond everyone's concern... or knowledge).

"Okay, minna~~ Let's start with the cycle~ I will start with my gift, then~" Haru Miura follows, as she whips out the present wrapped in a shiny metallic foil that radiated with the lights of the house. She approaches Bianchi, who was seating on a wooden chair, with Reborn on her lap. "Bianchi-chan, I have the honor of picking you~" Haru chirps, handing Bianchi the present she had spent her labor on. Bianchi smiles, says her thanks, and proceeds to the person she has gotten: Nana Sawada.

The cycle goes on and on, until it reaches Gokudera, who was picked by Ryohei himself. This irritates Gokudera, who is under the impression that Ryohei has gotten him something stupid. He carelessly placed the gift on the seat he claimed and began walking to the other side of the place to give Cherushii her gift. It was the longest walk he took, with each step increasing his heartbeat and making it go faster than ever. He didn't even know why he was like that; he didn't know the nervousness that was eating him alive.

"Here you go, Cherushii." Gokudera hands her the gift, averting his eyes and giving off the 'I was just forced into this' vibe. Cherushii takes the gift happily, and takes a look at Gokudera, who turned his head to inquire why she was staring at him with those big... shiny... cute... amber eyes. He blinks once, twice, until he realizes that he must probably be blushing by now. But why the heck would he be blushing because of Juudaime's future wife?

"Arigatou, Hayato-kun~" Cherushii gives her thanks to the teen who has gotten out of his way to give her such a big present. The silky voice rings in Gokudera's ears, and immediately, he shakes away the thought of it sounding nice. He turns on his heel and slumps back to his seat beside his Juudaime.

The activity proceeds to a full-blown Christmas Party, with everyone socializing and having a good time. Cherushii joins her friends Haru, Kyoko, Hana, Chrome and Bianchi in an all-girl talk while the males in the room go about their business, and tells them that Gokudera has gotten her a complete set of plush toys of every single one of her friends. Dr. Shamal hovers about the girls' spot and repeatedly tries to flirt with them.

Meanwhile, Gokudera repeatedly bows at Tsuna, apologizing for something that Tsuna (or Yamamoto) could even barely comprehend. It was something about the future, Cherushii, and the gift?

"Uh, Gokudera-kun, could you clear that up again?" Tsuna sweatdrops once again, as he stares at the silverette who was more than ready to perform hamariki for something he apparently did.

"JUUDAIME! I'M REALLY, REALLY SORRY! I DON'T KNOW WHAT GOT INTO ME! IT WAS JUST THE GIFT FOR CHERUSHII AND... AND... SHE WAS STARING AT ME WITH THOSE EYES AND... OHMYGOD JUUDAIME I'M REALLY SORRY THAT I LIKE YOUR FUTURE WIFE!" Gokudera repeatedly shouts, his voice being drowned by the crowds but still audible. This shocks Tsuna, and makes Yamamoto laugh. Gokudera snaps at Yamamoto then goes back to apologizing to Tsuna.

"Gokudera-kun, don't apologize ^^;; Cherushii-san won't be my future wife ^^;; And... if you like her, you should go tell her since Haru-san tells me that she might have feelings for you, too! ^^;;" Tsuna squirms his reply in between Gokudera's repeated apologies. After he finishes, Gokudera is visibly shocked, his eyes well up in (comedic) tears, and he hugs his Juudaime *ahem*man-crush*ahem*

"J-JUUDAIME WOULD GIVE UP HIS FUTURE WIFE FOR ME? J-J-JUUDAIME REALLY CARES ABOUT ME!" Gokudera nearly cries out, and repeatedly tells Tsuna that he will protect Cherushii for Tsuna's sacrifice. This confuses Tsuna even further, and could only stare in same confusion as Gokudera proceeds to tell Cherushii that Tsuna sacrificed her for Gokudera's happiness.

Oh well, a Vongola-style Christmas isn't complete without chaos, pure comedy and a bit of Gokudera-idiocy~

* * *

A/N: GAH. That is the longest I have ever written! I hope you enjoyed my lack of comedy and knowledge on love, Chelsea-chan~ And Merry Christmas to you and to everyone else~~~

With Love, Eri-chan/Superbi Squalo no Admin/Eunice Villanueva

PS: Gokudera is under the impression that Cherushii is Tsuna's future wife because he finds her as the perfect girl that he thinks she's perfect for Tsuna.

PPS: I really do suck at fanfics xDDDD

PPPS: This is my first fanfic on ... and I have opened an account here just for this xDDDDDD

PPPPS: Too many PS xDDDD


End file.
